


Kibbles and Bits and Bits and Bits

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: This is a series of Sirius/Remus drabbles/short shorts. Some are serious, some are funny and some are just scary. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a series of Sirius/Remus drabbles/short shorts. Some are serious, some are funny and some are just scary. Enjoy!

* * *

The multi-colored lights on the Christmas tree were the only stars Sirius and Remus saw that night in the living room. They sat close together on the couch, looking at all the unopened gifts and there were many, despite Harry and all his friends moving all of theirs to their rooms. Thankfully, they were all asleep and the two men were alone in the living room. Nearly hypnotized by the lights accentuated by the surrounding darkness, Remus rested his head against Sirius' shoulder.

"You've gone insane, as usual, Sirius," Remus said quietly.

"It's been a long time since I've had a decent Christmas, what did you expect?" Sirius replied in a quiet, husky voice,

"Everything...nothing..." Remus replied, his voice trailing off as he could feel Sirius' breath glide across his light brown hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"It just means that all the presents in the world are nothing compared to what I have now." Remus shut his eyes, letting the warmth of the other man's body envelop him.

"Ah...of course," Sirius whispered. "But, just tell me. Tell me what you mean."

Remus had known that Sirius got what he said, but he also understood what he had wanted. He opened his eyes and looked into Sirius' , the lights dancing across his dark eyes. "I just mean that the greatest gift I could ever have is you."

Sirius smiled, nodding slightly, "That's how I see you."

Returning the smile, Remus embraced his longtime friend and lover. They didn't say anything more. They didn't need to.


	2. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You do this often, very often," Sirius said, a amused smile on his face while his dark eyes reflected the ceiling light.

Remus could feel Sirius' strong heart beating under his hands and he enjoyed every second of it. If he could, Remus would be doing this forever, but since he couldn't, he savored what he had. All Sirius did in response was smile while looking up at him, which was more than enough for Remus.

"You do this often, very often," Sirius said, a amused smile on his face while his dark eyes reflected the ceiling light.

"If I could, I would do this for eternity," Remus replied simply, causing Sirius to raise his eyebrows.

"Goodness, if you would do that for eternity, then I hope your hands would be elsewhere too!" Sirius helplessly laughed and Remus smiled in response.

"If I could," Remus continued, running his fingertips over his friend's chest, "I would rip your still beating heart out and hold it in my hands.... I would embrace it, hold it close to me and kiss it...."

Sirius' smile faded, his eyes widening, "Whoa, you never told me that before!" He laughed. "Thank God for that! That was a bit insane, Remus, rather disturbing."

"Yea, it was," Remus shook his head, his smile returning. "Sorry, Sirius."

"No need to apologize, Remus," Sirius answered, a smile still on his lips, but it looked mischievious. "If I could, I'd do the same to you."

Remus sat up, crossing his arms as he looked down at his best friend, "I knew you'd say that."

"Really? I didn't know I was becoming so predictable. I guess I must be getting old."

Both men burst out laughing before moving on to other, less disturbing, but far more pleasurable things.


	3. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyebrows raised, "Get rip roaring drunk of course!"

"So, Sirius, what do you plan on doing for New Years?" Remus asked, slowly, but surely walking towards Sirius, who languised on a nice, velvet comfy chair.

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyebrows raised, "Get rip roaring drunk of course!"

"Oh," Remus rolled his eyes. "Figures." But, he couldn't help but smile.

"What did you think I would do?" Sirius asked, leaning foward with curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know," Remus shrugged, "Get rip roaring drunk?" He couldn't say anything more because he burst out laughing, knowing that Sirius was doing exactly the same thing.


	4. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Remus wakes up Sirius in a very naughty way(not graphic due to rating) and well, Sirius proves to be someone who isn't much of a morning person. Oh, and "fag" is the British word for cigarette.

Notes: Remus wakes up Sirius in a very naughty way(not graphic due to rating) and well, Sirius proves to be someone who isn't much of a morning person. Oh, and "fag" is the British word for cigarette.

* * *

The sun shone brightly between the curtains, causing Remus to squint just a little bit. He sat up, watching Sirius pull the blankets over his head to get back to sleep. Resting his head back against the pillow, Remus absently ran his hand down Sirius' back. He wasn't tired, not even after have some nice morning sex with his best friend of twenty years. In fact, all Remus wanted to do now was smoke a cigarette, which was something Remus rarely thought of doing.

Grinning, he put his arms around Sirius and held him, causing the other man to groan.

"Mmmmm...Remus..." Sirius moaned.

"Did you like that, Padfoot?" Remus asked, hoping that Sirius was pleased.

"Of course I did, but can I sleep?"

"You mean you didn't think of smoking a nice fag?" Remus pressed his cheek against Sirius'.

The other man twisted around to look at his best friend, "You mean you actually thought of doing that?"

"Oh yes, after our excursion, I just felt wonderful." Remus sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"That's nice," Sirius muttered.

Remus fell silent, but only to reminisce about how he woke and looked over at his sleeping lover. He had felt such desire that he couldn't help but touch him. At that time, Sirius had still been asleep, so Remus held him and began kissing him, which woke up Sirius. At first, Padfoot demanded to know "what the bloody hell" Remus was doing, but soon gave him when Remus reached down underneath the blankets to grab a certain part of him. At that point, Sirius rolled over and allowed Remus to have his way.

Remus broke his own silence, "We should do this more often."

"I don't think so," Sirius replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Why not? I thought you had enjoyed our session of lovemaking."

"Lovemaking?" Sirius groaned. "Why can't you just go back to sleep?"

"Maybe I don't want to," Remus answered, grinning.

"Well, I want to, now leave me alone."

"Oh, Sirius, why must you be irritable? You weren't like that when I went inside of you. You just seemed to want more." Remus gripped his best friend and lover even tighter.

"Remus Lupin, the only thing I want right now is more sleep. So, can you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Oh, Sirius, that's not like you at all," Remus persisted, pecking Sirius' cheek.

"This is not like you, Remus. What you did was certainly not like you."

"Oh no," Remus answered. "I know I was acting a bit unusual and it just felt right."

"Oh....I just feel sad right now."

Remus frowned, "What makes you sad?"

That question caused Sirius to break away from Remus' grasp, sit up and point at the alarm clock, "I'm sad because it's eight o'clock in the bleeding morning and you just had to wake me up for a shag!" He plopped back down, putting his arm over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Remus said while backing away, but his widened when he heard Sirius chuckle. "What?"

Sirius moved his arm away to look directly into Remus' eyes, "You realize, of course, that this is the only acceptable way of waking me before noon, right?"

"Of course!"


	5. You look like hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done for a drabble challange for the term "you look like hell".

This one was done for a drabble challange for the term "you look like hell".

* * *

Sirius stood before Remus looking like a starving wet dog that rolled around in mud. Remus could only gape as he grasped at the door to his home. He knew that Sirius wouldn't look like a Hollywood movie star, but he wasn't expecting his best friend to look that bad.

Remus looked up at down at his best friend, "You look like hell." He was seldom this blunt, but he couldn't help himself

"What?" Sirius boggled, "Is this how you greet your best friend?" He glared at Remus.

"Uh, well, of course not..." Remus stammered, not knowing what else to say.

When Sirius stomped inside the house, Remus stood aside and let Sirius brush right past him. He closed the door and waited for Sirius to really explode, which he did.

"I've been in Azkabahn for twelve years, I was hiding as a dog while living on rats for one year and I had to drag myself here! What did you expect? A bloody rockstar!"

"No, of course not," Remus replied, trying to stifle helpless laughter. "I just didn't think you'd look that bad."

Sirius spun around, "Well, what in the buggery bullocks were you thinking then?"

"Honestly, I did not know what to expect," Remus shrugged. "Maybe the way you looked in the Shrieking Shack?"

"I looked awful then!" Sirius said.

"You look awful now," Remus answered and without thinking, started to laugh.

"Try staying in Azkabahn for twelve years, Remus". Sirius shook his head, grinning. He looked around the house and followed Remus into the kitchen.

"You want some coffee?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the very shaggy Sirius.

"I want some food, that's what I want," Sirius replied, sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands. "You've got food, right?"

"Of course, I have food," Remus rummaged around the cabinents, throwing Sirius as many snack foods as he could find. "Those should suffice while I prepare some dinner." As he put out pots and pans, he said, "You would have looked better if you came here naked." He laughed.

Sirius shook his his head, chuckling, "Yea, I probably would have, but I didn't want to tempt you."

"I don't think you would have tempted me," Remus sat across from his friend. "You're too damned filthy."

"Don't tell me you expected me to be clean," Sirius' dark eyes widened. "I'm sorry I couldn't be as fastidious as you. It's kind of hard to do when you're in a prision that makes you relive all your bad memories and I had a lot of them. Besides, I'm not you and you're certainly not me."

"Thank God for that," Remus joked.

"Oh, that's very funny, Remus," Sirius bobbed his head up and down. "Anyway, I'll be staying here for as long as I can, but I have to leave eventually, you know this."

Remus looked down, suddenly feeling his heart drop, "Yes, I know."


	6. Is it tasty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, are you going to eat it, or what?" Sirius demanded while putting his hands under his chin.

Remus really couldn't identify what was in front of him, except that it was on a plate and it was orange with bits of yellow and white. He really wondered how in the world can one make something like an egg orange. Actually, he really didn't want to know. Sirius sat right across from him, a huge grin plastered all over his handsome face. Remus really didn't know what to think.

"Well, are you going to eat it, or what?" Sirius demanded while putting his hands under his chin.

/What/? Remus shrugged, poking at the egg with his fork. It felt rather rubbery and the thought of that nearly made his stomach turn.

"Well?" Sirius insisted.

"Oh, yes, I will eat this. Of course I will." /But, not until I can find a spell that prevents me from vomiting/. "I'm just wondering how you made this egg platter. I mean, it's orange. How did you manage that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sirius answered with a shrug. "I just mixed up the eggs with some nutmeg, thyme and some other spices that I could find." He frowned. "I think I put some orange juice in there too. That might explain it's colour."

The very thought of what Sirius put in the eggs made Remus want to throw up right then and there, but he honestly didn't want to hurt his longtime friend and lover's feelings. He knew it wasn't fair to expect Sirius to be a perfect cook, especially after thirteen years in Azkabahn. However, Remus still felt nauseous, but tried to maintain a very cheerful demeanor as he picked up the fork and took a mouthful of the orange nightmare in front of him.

He stiffened, the egg felt like shoe leather in his mouth and it tasted like that very same leather had just stepped on dog shit. Remus felt his eyes water, but he chewed, just for his darling Sirius.

"Is it tasty, precious?" Sirius asked, his eyes bright with eagerness.

Remus swallowed, feeling his stomach lurch. But, he smiled and said, "Yes, quite tasty," before getting up and running for the nearest toilet.


	7. You break it, you buy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This came from a drabble challenge for the line "you break it, you buy it". Enjoy!

Notes: This came from a drabble challenge for the line "you break it, you buy it". Enjoy!

"Oh, this is lovely," Sirius said as he picked up a clear crystal vase that shined in the sunlight that poured through the shop windows.

"I'm surprised you'd be interested in that," Remus replied, nearly hypnotized by the sparkling effects the sun had on the rose designs. /I never thought I'd be enamoured by shiny things/.

"Well, I'm not," Sirius held up the vase. "It's shiny!"

Remus nodded, "Yes, it is quite shiny, but it's also fragile."

"I know that," Sirius snapped playfully, putting down the vase with a bit more force that Remus would have liked. "It's pretty though and we don't have anything like that."

"And what would you do with it?" Remus asked.

"We could put flowers in it." Sirius answered.

"Oh yes, because nothing is more beautiful than a crystal vase with dying, wilted brown flowers on the top." Remus nodded sagely.

"Come on, Remus, we have spells that can fix that!"

Remus put his index finger on his lips, "We are in a Muggle shop."

"How can I forget?" Sirius asked, looking around. Remus noted that only a couple of Muggles were around and both of them were dealing with the shop keeper. They were well out of earshot, which made Remus very happy. What didn't make Remus happy, however, was when Sirius knocked over the vase trying to approach him.

"Oh great! Now we have to buy it!" Remus said in a restrained manner, because if he weren't restrained, the entire block could have heard his shouting.

"Why?"

"You break it, you buy it," Remus replied incredulously. "That's how Muggle stores like this work."

"Really?" Sirius looked at the Muggles, who heard nothing, then looked at the vase. He took out his wand, "Reparo!"

"Sirius!" Remus cried through clenched teeth. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Sirius asked, smirking. "You? I guess you'd rather spend money on a broken vase."


End file.
